Elenco di film horror con animali
Elenco di film horror con animali: = Dinosauri = *''Carnosaur - La distruzione'' (Carnosaur) (1993) *''Carnosaur 2'' (Carnosaur 2) (1995) *''Carnosaur 3: Primal Species'' (Carnosaur 3: Primal Species)(1996) *''Jurassic Park'' (Jurassic Park) (1993) *''Il mondo perduto - Jurassic Park'' (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) (1997) *''Jurassic Park III'' (Jurassic Park III) (2001) = Pesci = Squali * Lo squalo'' (Jaws) (1975) * Mako, lo squalo della morte (Mako: The Jaws of Death) (1976) * Shark Kill (1976) Film TV * Tintorera (¡Tintorera!) (1977) * Jaws of Death (1977) * Lo squalo 2 (Jaws 2) (1978) * Cyclone (1978) * Up from the Depths (1979) * Il cacciatore di squali (1979) * L'ultimo squalo (1981) * Lo squalo 3 (Jaws 3-D) (1983) * Çöl (1983) * Shark: Rosso nell'oceano (1984) * Shark's Paradise (1986) Film TV * Lo squalo 4 - La vendetta (Jaws: The Revenge) (1987) * Sangue negli abissi (1989) * Cruel Jaws - Fauci crudeli (Cruel Jaws) (1995) Film TV * Aatank (1996) * Creatura (Creature) (1998) Film TV * Blu profondo (Deep Blue Sea) (1999) * Shark Attack (Shark Attack) (1999) Film TV * Shark (2000) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Shark Attack 2 (Shark Attack 2) (2001) Film TV * Shark Attack 3: emergenza squali (Shark Attack 3: Megalodon) (2002) Film TV * Shark Hunter (2001) Film TV * Shark Zone (Shark Zone) (2003) * Dark Waters (2003) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Red Water - Terrore sott'acqua (Red Water) (2003) Film TV * Megalodon (Megalodon) (2004) Film TV * Blue Demon (Blue Demon) (2004) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Il fiume del terrore (12 Days of Terror) (2004) Film TV * Hai-Alarm auf Mallorca (2004) Film TV * Shark Invasion (Raging Sharks) (2005) * Il giorno degli squali (Spring Break Shark Attack) (2005) Film TV * Sharkman - Una nuova razza di predatori (Hammerhead: Shark Frenzy) (2005) Film TV * Shark Swarm - Squali all'attacco (Shark Swarm) (2008) Film TV * Lo squalo a Venezia (Shark in Venice) (2008) * Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (2009) Uscito direttamente in Vhs Orca *''L'orca assassina'' (Orca) (1977) Piranha * Piranha, Piranha! (1972) * Piraña (Piranha) (1978) * Killer Fish - Agguato sul fondo (Killer Fish) (1979) * Piraña paura (Piranha Part Two: The Spawning) (1981) * Piranha - La morte viene dall'acqua (Piranha) (1995) Film TV * Razorteeth (2005) Uscito direttamente in Vhs Barracuda * Barracuda (Barracuda) (1978) Altri pesci *''Creature del terrore'' (Snakehead Terror) (2004) *''Frankenfish - Pesci mutanti'' (Frankenfish) (2004) Film TV = Cefalopodi = Piovre & Calamari giganti * Sh! The Octopus (1937) * Il mostro dei mari (It Came from Beneath the Sea) (1955) * Tentacoli (1977) * Shark - Rosso nell'oceano (1984) * The Beast - Abissi di paura (The Beast) (1996) Film TV * La piovra (Octopus) (2000) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Octopus 2: River of Fear (2001) * Sea Ghost - Il fantasma degli abissi (The Thing Below) (2004) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep (2006) Film TV *''Tentacoli di paura'' (Eye of the Beast) (2007) Film TV * Monster (2008) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (2009) Uscito direttamente in Vhs = Crostacei = Granchi *''L'assalto dei granchi giganti'' (Attack of the Crab Monsters) (1957) *''Island Claws'' (1980) = Anfibi = Rane *''Frogs'' (Frogs) (1972) = Insetti = Formiche *Assalto alla Terra (Them!) (1954) *Fase IV: distruzione Terra (Phase IV) (1974) *L'impero delle termiti giganti (Empire of the Ants) (1977) *Terrore a Lakewood (It Happened at Lakewood Manor) (1977) Film TV *Marabunta - Minaccia alla Terra (Legion of Fire: Killer Ants!) (1998) Film TV *Glass Trap - Formiche assassine (Glass Trap) (2005) Vespe *''La donna vespa (The Wasp Woman) (1959) *The Wasp Woman (1995) Film TV *Swarmed - Lo sciame della paura'' (Swarmed) (2005) Film TV Api *''Il mistero dell'isola dei gabbiani'' (The Deadly Bees) (1967) *''Killer Bees'' (1974) Film TV *''Bees: lo sciame che uccide'' (The Savage Bees) (1976) Film TV *''Swarm (The Swarm) (1978) *Bees'' (1998) *''Swarm - Minaccia dalla giungla'' (Flying Virus) (2001) *''Api assassine'' (Killer bees!) (2002) Film TV *''Swarm 2 - Nel cuore della giungla'' (Deadly Swarm) (2003) * Black Swarm (2007) Film TV *''Destination: Infestation (2007) Film TV Locuste *Locusts'' (1974) Film TV *''Locuste - L'ottava piaga'' (Locusts: The 8th Plague) (2005) Film TV *''Invasion - Il giorno delle locuste'' (Locusts) (2005) Film TV Vermi *''I carnivori venuti dalla savana'' (Squirm) (1976) *''Tremors'' (Tremors) (1990) *''Tremors 2: Aftershocks'' (Tremors II: Aftershocks) (1996) Uscito direttamente in Vhs *''Tremors 3: Ritorno a Perfection'' (Tremors 3: Back to Perfection) (2001) Uscito direttamente in Vhs *''Tremors'' (Tremors: The Series) (2003) Serie TV *''Tremors 4: Agli inizi della leggenda'' (Tremors 4: The Legend Begins) (2004) Uscito direttamente in Vhs Mantidi *''La mantide omicida'' (The Deadly Mantis) (1957) *''The Deadly Mantis'' (1966) = Aracnidi = Ragni *''Tarantola'' (Tarantula) (1955) *''La vendetta del ragno nero'' (Earth vs. the Spider) (1958) *''L'abbraccio del ragno'' (Ein Toter hing im Netz) (1960) *''L'altro corpo di Anny'' (Venom) (1971) *''L'invasione dei ragni giganti'' (The Giant Spider Invasion) (1975) *''Il bacio della tarantola'' (Kiss of the Tarantula) (1976) * La maledizione della vedova nera (Curse of the Black Widow) (1977) Film TV *''Kingdom of the Spiders'' (1977) * Tarantulas: il volo della morte (Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo) (1977) Film TV * Il nido del ragno (1988) * Aracnofobia (Arachnophobia) (1990) * Spiders (Spiders) (2000) * Invasion of the Spiders (Spiders II: Breeding Ground) (2001) * Arachnid - Il predatore (Arachnid) (2001) * La vendetta del ragno nero (Earth vs. the Spider) (2001) Film TV * Arac Attack - Mostri a otto zampe (Eight Legged Freaks) (2002) * Arachnia (2003) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Creepies (2003) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Creepies 2 (2005) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Ice Spiders (2007) Film TV * Caccia al ragno assassino (In the Spider's Web) (2007) Film TV Scorpioni *''Lo scorpione nero'' (The Black Scorpion) (1957) *''Tail Sting - La coda dello scorpione'' (Tail Sting) (2001) *''Stinger'' (2005) *''Scorpius Gigantus'' (2006) = Rettili = Serpenti *''Kobra'' (SSSSSSS) (1973) *''Venom'' (Venom) (1981) * Jaws of Satan (1981) * Copperhead (1983) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Mamba (1988) * Anaconda (Anaconda) (1997) * Silent Predators (Silent Predators) (1999) Film TV * King Cobra (King Cobra) (1999) * Python - Spirali di paura (Python) (2000) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Python 2 (2002) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Venom - Pericolo strisciante (Venomous) (2002) * Nelle spire del terrore (Boa vs. Python) (2004) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Anaconda: Alla ricerca dell'orchidea maledetta (Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid) (2004) * Komodo vs. Cobra (Komodo vs. Cobra) (2005) Film TV * Snakeman - Il predatore (The Snake King) (2005) Film TV * Snakes on a Train (Snakes on a Train) (2006) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Snakes on a Plane (Snakes on a Plane) (2006) * Boa... Nguu yak! (2006) * Mega Snake (2007) Film TV * Copperhead (2008) Film TV * Anaconda 3 - La nuova stirpe (Anaconda III) (2008) Film TV * Anaconda - Sentiero di sangue (Anaconda 4: Trail of Blood) (2009) Film TV Coccodrilli & Alligatori *''Quel motel vicino alla palude'' (Eaten Alive) (1977) *''Il fiume del grande caimano'' (1979) *''Alligator'' (Alligator) (1980) *''Crocodile'' (Chorake) (1981) *''Dark Age'' (1987) *''Killer Crocodile'' (1989) *''Killer Crocodile 2'' (Killer Crocodile II) (1990) *''Alligator II: The Mutation'' (1991) *''Gator King'' (1997) *''Lake Placid'' (Lake Placid) (1999) *''Lake Placid 2 - Il terrore continua'' (Lake Placid 2) (2007) Film TV *''Surf rosso sangue'' (Krocodylus) (2000) *''Crocodile'' (2000) Uscito direttamente in Vhs *''Crocodile 2'' (Crocodile 2: Death Swamp) (2002) *''Rouge'' (2004) *''Khoht phetchakhaat'' (2005) * Danubio Rosso Sangue (Zwei zum Fressen gern) (2006) Film TV * Black Water (2007) * Rogue (2007) *''Supercroc - Il grande predatore'' (Supercroc) (2007) *''Croc - Caccia al predatore'' (Croc) (2007) Film TV *''Paura primordiale'' (Primeval) (2008) Varani di Komodo * Komodo (Komodo) (1999) * La maledizione di Comodo (The Curse of the Komodo) (2004) * Komodo vs. Cobra (Komodo vs. Cobra) (2005) Film TV = Uccelli = *''Gli uccelli'' (The Birds) (1963) *''Uccelli 2 - La paura'' (El ataque de los pájaros) (1987) *''Killing birds - uccelli assassini'' (1987) *''Gli uccelli II'' (The Birds II: Land's End) (1994) Film TV *''The Crows'' (Die Krähen) (2006) Film TV *''Kaw – L'attacco dei corvi imperiali'' (Kaw) (2007) = Mammiferi = Cani *''Dogs - Questo cane uccide! (Dogs) (1976) *Il branco'' (The Pack) (1977) *''Il cane infernale'' (Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell) (1978) Film TV *''Cujo'' (Cujo) (1983) *''Il miglior amico dell'uomo (Man's Best Friend) (1993) Scimmie *Link'' (Link) (1986) *''Monkey Shines - Esperimento nel terrore'' (Monkey Shines) (1988) *''Shakma - La scimmia che uccide'' (Shakma) (1990) *''Congo'' (Congo) (1995) Conigli *''La notte della lunga paura'' (Night of the Lepus) (1972) Topi & Ratti *''Willard e i topi'' (Willard) (1971) *''Il cibo degli dei'' (The Food of the Gods) (1976) *''Deadly Eyes'' (1982) *''Rats - Notte di terrore'' (1984) *''Denti assassini'' (Food of the Gods II) (1989) *''Rats'' (Rats) (2000) *''Rats'' (Ratten - sie werden dich kriegen!) (2001) Film TV *''Altered Species'' (2001) *''Rats - Il morso che uccide'' (The Rats) (2002) Film TV *''Rats'' (2003) *''Willard il paranoico'' (Willard) (2003) *''Ratten 2 - Sie kommen wieder!'' (2004) Film TV Pecore *''Black Sheep - Pecore assassine'' (Black Sheep) (2006) Felini Gatti *''Artigli'' (The Uncanny) (1977) *''Artigli'' (Strays) (1991) Film TV Leoni *''Bwana Devil'' (Bwana Devil) (1952) *''Spiriti nelle tenebre'' (The Ghost and the Darkness) (1996) *''Prey - La caccia è aperta'' (Prey) (2007) Pantere *''Il bacio della pantera'' (Cat People) (1942) *''Il bacio della pantera'' (Cat People) (1982) Categoria:Elenchi di film